Emma Watson and the magical book
by GRYFFINDOR123456
Summary: Emma Watson invites the HP actors over for a chat. When it is just her and Tom Felton left, they are sucked into a magical book. Can love truly show them that they were destined for each other all along?
1. Chapter 1: All back together

Emma Watson and the magical book

_**Disclaimer: Firstly, this is fiction. Secondly, no discredit to the HP actors, but this is for Harry Potter fans and Emma Watson fans.**_

_**(mainly) I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**_

Chapter 1: All back together

Emma Watson woke up, excited for the day ahead. She grabbed her book, _Beauty and the Beast _from her bedside table and went downstairs for breakfast.

* * *

Several hours later, the doorbell rang. Emma opened the door, revealing Daniel Radcliffe and Rupert Grint and her ex-boyfriend, Tom Felton.

"Come in, please, do come in!" cried Emma, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet, a little too excitedly. "Please do take a seat in the living room, you'll find it very comfortable!"

Soon after, Katie Leung came in, quietly. She smiled at Dan and sat next to Tom. Bonnie Wright and Evanna Lynch were next to come, Matt Lewis not far behind.

Emma smiled. "Hi," she said, slightly shyly. "Last time we met was years ago, right?"

"Yeah," replied Tom. "Unless you count Emma and me, we learnt guitar together, we did skateboarding together... The list goes on. And I'm a musician."

"Yeah, Tom's right," replied Emma. "Dan, d'you want to start?"

"Okay, I've been in many films since Harry Potter and one of them is _The Woman in Black_. That's it. Rupert?"

"Uh, since HP, I've been in _ABC murders_ with an amateur actress, Hannah Glowala. She's Laura Savoia's daughter, half Italian, she is. Katie?"

"I've been in _Cat Among The Pigeons_. I've forgotten. I know that Evanna was on Dancing with the stars."

"That's right," replied Evanna. "Uh, I've forgotten as well. Bonnie and Matt have been in America, so yeah."

"Alright. Since Harry Potter, I've been in _The Perks of Being a Wallflower_, _Beauty and the Beast_, and now, I'm in_ Little Women._" sighed Emma.

"Emma, just a question: What are you reading?" asked Katie.

"_Beauty and the Beast_. I'm thoroughly enjoying it," replied Emma.

* * *

Several hours passed and Tom and Emma were left. Emma was absorbed in her book. Then, a bright light engulfed the pair. They were sucked into _Beauty and the Beast_.


	2. Chapter 2:A new beginning

Chapter 2: A new beginning

Belle walked cheerily out of her house, where, she was greeted by noise.

"Good morning, Belle!" cried Monsieur Jean

"Good morning, Monsieur Jean. Have you lost something again?" asked Belle

"Well, I believe I have. The problem is... I can't remember what. I guess it will come to me. Library as usual?"

"Yeah," replied Belle, running.

* * *

Belle arrived at the Library, where Pere Robert was there to greet her.

"Ah, Belle. I have the perfect book for you. Here. _Emma Watson and the magical book. By Emma Watson. _I think you'll like it."

"Thanks, Pere Robert," replied Belle. She walked out.


	3. Chapter 3:An encounter

Chapter 3: An encounter

Belle shivered slightly. She saw a huge castle, and she went in to investigate.

"I'm sorry to intrude. I'm just a traveller, wanting shelter from the cold."

A huge shadow was behind her.

"What are you doing in my castle?" boomed the voice.

"I'm Belle. I just want shelter from the cold. I was lost then..."

"Hello, Belle."


	4. Chapter 4: A dance and gaston

Chapter 4:A dance and Gaston

"Emma..." said a voice softly next to her as she kept dancing.

"Tom..." she whispered back, just as quietly.

A loud crash. Gaston was coming up the steps. Belle ran in front of the Beast, shouting, "NO! GASTON, PLEASE!"

"Belle!" shouted the Beast, grabbing Gaston by the neck. Gaston shot, the Beast collapsed. Gaston stood on a bridge and it started to crack. Gaston fell.

"Beast!" cried Belle, weeping. Her tears had healed the wound. "I love you!"

As soon she had said those words, a magical transformation happened. Tom Felton was crying and so was Emma. They had a little snog.


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue

Emma and Tom got married.

"I love you, Tom. You'll always be my prince," said Emma

"I love you too, Emma," replied Tom. "You'll always be my princess."


	6. Author's notes

Author's notes

_**A story based on Tom Felton(The guy in Harry Potter who played Draco Malfoy) and Emma Watson(She played Hermione Granger in Harry Potter)**_

_**Based on their relationship during their childhood.**_

_**Please go onto my account and fill in the poll!**_

_**-Gaia(Account name: HermioneJeanGranger)**_


End file.
